


Subterranean

by godofwine



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofwine/pseuds/godofwine





	Subterranean

*

"It's your turn to be the girl," Dom says.

"I was the girl last time," Billy replies.

"Yeah, but you're so cute at it."

There is a pout beginning to form on Billy's lips, and Dom thinks, _this is why I love Billy's filtrum, just like this._ He doesn't tell Billy this because he is almost sure that Billy already knows.

"You've got better legs than me, Dom."

"Fancy my legs, do you?"

"If you were a girl and shaved and wore some fancy stockings, yeah, I'd probably fancy them more than my own."

Well, what do you say to logic like that? "If you’re so unsure about your legs, why do you wear skirts so much?"

"They're kilts, mate. It's part of my heritage. Culture, Dom, you've got to learn some culture."

Dom remembers visiting Billy in Scotland and getting pissed on by one of the bloody sheep that they had roaming about the place. Dom thinks culture is not very pleasant.

"And, you wear shorts so you're obviously quite fond of your legs yourself," Billy continues. "It's a moot point."

"You just want me as a girl because you know exactly where you want my lips."

"I wouldn't want to remove them from their rightful place around Lij's cock," Billy says with a smirk.

"You know better than to indulge in rumours, Billy!" Dom throws a nearby pillow which Billy blocks easily. Dom is trying to look stern, but Billy is giving him a knowing look, and he cannot help but break into laughter.

Later, at the interview, Dom is asked the usual questions about the fellowship and responds quite casually, "Oh, Billy and I are great friends. Well, at least that's what I feel about him. Billy, though, I don't know. He's got this thing for my legs, see."

"Yeah," Billy says, "and Dom won't return my feelings because he has a thing for Elijah's other body parts."

The interviewer laughs nervously. She gives them an unsure look and moves on to Peter Jackson's directing abilities.

Dom knows she does not get the joke and thinks them strange, but he does not mind. Sometimes, Billy and he are too intimate to share it so readily.

When they are leaving, Billy makes sure to walk behind Dom. "Just admiring those legs," he explains.

Dom laughs because this is their relationship. They will be laughing thirty years from now at jokes that others will not understand, and they will not mind.

*


End file.
